1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically to data transfer on a computer bus.
2. Background Art
General purpose computer systems are usually designed to transfer data between various subsystems over a shared data path known as a bus. The various subsystems, such as a central processor, cache controller, and input/output (I/O) subsystems such as keyboard, video, and mass storage controllers may all be attached to a single system bus. The system main memory may also be attached to the system bus. In some systems, main memory is connected directly to the central processor, with the system bus being reserved for I/O data transfer through a DMA device or other I/O controller.
Since a large amount of data is transferred between numerous subsystems on a single bus, the bus itself can often become a performance bottleneck for the overall system. Designing a system bus to be able to handle the heavy load placed upon it is a difficult task. The difficulty of this task is increased in many systems because the precise nature of the equipment to be included in the system may not be known in advance to the bus designer. Different subsystems, made by different manufacturers and having different performance specifications, may all be attached to a single system bus at the same time.
The system bus must be designed to perform correctly regardless of which subsystems are attached to it. In practice, this usually means that a bus is designed to a "lowest common denominator", in which certain aspects of the bus design are chosen to sacrifice performance in order to assure correct operation with all subsystems.
The nature of subsystems to be attached to the system bus can vary. Some subsystems, such as keyboard I/O, usually transfer only a single character or word at one time. Other subsystems, such as video device controllers or DMA controllers attached to mass storage subsystems, usually transfer data in blocks of words. In order to support efficient transfer of block data, many system buses include a block transfer mode, also called a "burst mode" on some systems, which is designed for the express purpose of transferring blocks of consecutive data words. When a block transfer is in effect, some of the standard bus control transactions are not used, which decreases bus overhead and increases the data transfer rate.
Although block transfer modes allow blocks of data to be more efficiently transferred on a bus, the overall system bus performance is limited by the fact that all of the subsystems will be attached to the bus at all times. Thus, bus performance limitations, which are included to allow some low performance subsystems to operate properly, prevent potentially higher performance subsystems from being able to transfer data at a higher rate. In traditional computer system bus designs it is not possible to have different subsystems transfer data over a single bus at different rates.
It would therefore be desirable for a computer system bus to support a high speed data transfer protocol which did not interfere with the proper operation of low performance devices attached to the bus. It would be further desirable if the high speed data transfer protocol on such bus could accommodate subsystems having different, predefined performance limitations, so that certain data transfers between subsystems could be made at a rate limited only by the subsystems involved in the transfer without regard to performance limitations of other devices attached to the bus.